duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
List of cover songs
Cover versions :Note: the first version of this page was copied here courtesy of Manon Wortel of The Dutch Go Duran fanzine; additional credit to the Covers Project and WhoSampled.com. Duran Duran songs covered by others Duran Duran tribute albums * Mojo Duran Duran Tribute Album (various artists; Mojo/Universal, USA 1997) * Glue: a Tribute to the Music of Duran Duran (various artists; Serious Vanity, USA, 1999) * Durantastic (various artists; Mastertone, 1998) * The Songs of Duran Duran UnDone (various artists; EMI/Crucial, Australia, 1999) * Studio 99: Duran Duran Tribute (Studio 99; Maverick, 2000) * Cover Me (various artists, 2003) * Electrotrash Undone: A Tribute To Duran Duran (various artists; Big Eye, 2004) * Bond tribute band: ** Bond ''(2003) ** ''Bond Instrumental (2003) ** Live 2004 ** Bond 2005 ** Thank You Fans (2006) Songs Duran Duran and related acts have covered * 5:55 by Charlotte Gainsbourg * 911 Is a Joke by Public Enemy * All Right Now by Free * Ball of Confusion by The Temptations * Be Good To Yourself by Journey (covered by Andy Taylor) * Beds Are Burning by Midnight Oil (covered by Tck Tck Tck project, including Simon Le Bon) * Boys Keep Swinging by David Bowie * Come Up and See Me (Make Me Smile) by Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel * Coventry Carol traditional, (covered by John Taylor) * Crystal Ship by The Doors * Dancing in the Street by Martha and the Vandellas (covered by Power Station) * Diamond Dogs by David Bowie * Don't Believe A Word by Thin Lizzy (covered by Andy Taylor) * Fame by David Bowie *Feel Like Makin' Love by Bad Company (covered by Andy Taylor) *Femme Fatale by The Velvet Underground *Funtime by Iggy Pop * Gimme Some Truth by John Lennon * Good Times by Chic * Harvest For The World by The Isley Brothers (covered by The Power Station) * I Feel Love by Donna Summer * I Wanna Take You Higher by Sly and the Family Stone * If She Knew What She Wants by Jules Shear (more famously recorded by The Bangles) * Instant Karma! by John Lennon * Janie Jones by The Clash (covered by Neurotic Outsiders) * Jeepster by T.Rex * Just Another High by Roxy Music (covered by John Taylor) * Lay Lady Lay by Bob Dylan * Le Freak by Chic * Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye (covered by The Power Station) * Love Is Like Oxygen by Sweet (covered by Freebass) * Magic Bus by The Who (covered by Simon Le Bon) * Papa Was A Rollin' Stone by The Temptations * Perfect Day by Lou Reed * Rebel Rebel by David Bowie * Sexy MF by Prince * She's Not There by The Zombies (covered by John Taylor) * Showroom Dummies by Kraftwerk * Sign o' the Times by Prince * Song 2 by Blur * Soul Fire by Lee Perry (covered by John Taylor) * Space Station No. 5 by Montrose (covered by Andy Taylor) * Stop Me If You Think You've Heard This One Before by The Smiths * Success by Iggy Pop * Suffragette City by David Bowie * Sweet Jane by The Velvet Underground * Taxman by The Beatles (covered by The Power Station) * Tell Me It's Just A Rumor Baby by The Isley Brothers * Thank You by Led Zeppelin * The House of the Rising Sun folk song, also recorded by The Animals * The Message by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five * The Model by Kraftwerk * The Needle and the Damage Done by Neil Young * Violence by Mott The Hoople (covered by Andy Taylor) * Virginia Plain by Roxy Music * Walk on the Wild Side by Lou Reed * Warm Leatherette by The Normal * Watching the Detectives by Elvis Costello * Watermelon In Easter Hay by Frank Zappa * We Are Family by Sister Sledge * White Lines by Grandmaster Flash and Melle Mel * Winner With You by The Jess Roden Band (covered by Andy Taylor) * You Keep Me Hangin' On by The Supremes Category:Duran Duran discography *